1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collapsible storage and transport container made of plastic.
2. The Prior Art
A collapsible storage and transport container is known, for example, from DE 295 00 992 U1. In the container described there, the crosswise side walls are connected with the top end frame in articulated manner, so that when the container is set up, they automatically fall into the upright position, but must then be fastened in place in the bottom region, using force.
Since valuable and/or sensitive goods must sometimes be transported in such containers, particularly in the industrial sector, these containers must also be provided with a security device that prevents the containers from being opened by unauthorized persons.
This is done, in the case of the known container, by means of latches that can be activated counter to a spring force, but these do not necessarily provide protection against manipulation.
Furthermore, the handling of such containers, particularly when collapsing them, is complicated.